paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unseen
The Unseen is a new fan faction designed by Protroid. They feature powerful infantry that increase in power while garrisoned, but very weak vehicles. Background The ---------- are the members of The United States Congress that had to leave in a huff after the Allies more or less took over their government. At A Glance : : :Faction Color: Silver : :Strengths: Very strong infantry. All structures can be garrisoned, fast build times : :Weakness: REALLY weak vehicles and strutures, Slow infantry : :Areas under complete control: Eastern US along the coast down to New Orleans. : :Under Influence: The meditteranean sea, and a few islands near the US, some parts of New York State. : Formation Of A Super Power The US Congress. Although unsupportive of Ackerman and his motives, and they overruled his veto of continuing the war with the Soviet Union, they have been nearly run out of political eye by the Allies, who keep a now iron fisted watch on the all American Government moves. Republicans an Democrats alike were shunned, often blaming it on the federalist minority that was seated in congress (also the very few that would have voted in favor of Ackerman). They soon decided to put aside their differences and ideas to form a party under one banner, the -----------. Based in Trenton NJ, they have secretly militarized in an attempt to get revenge on the Allies, and perhaps the Confederates as well for their Pro-Federalist ways. With money in pocket they began gathering forces, even accepting aid from several European nations that agree with their ideals. The first step in their sucess would be the Liberation of Trenton. --------- Allied War (WIP) Defence is Key After the ------- Allied war, the members of the former Congress decided to keep their militarized state. Although they have declared to support American politics, policies, and any wars America may fall into, some members disbanded to return to their old lives and prepare to run for relelection after the Confederate Revolution. This and casualties from their war has forced them to go into a neutral unless provoked state if they ever want to make it in the world. The congress has also announced neutrality on growing world issues such as Rebellion in the south or Combine activities to the west, and they also refuse to comment on their views of other factions, it is widely known they are hostile to the Soviets, Sector Chrono, and the Allied Nations. (WIP, feel free to edit) Technologies F.E.Cs Audimated Animatronics Magnetics Hydrogen 'Mechanics' Build Mechanic Once an Unseen HQ is on the field, it may build structures in a sizeable radius. It places scaffolding down on a specific area of the battlefield and sends an M-class drone to start construction. These drones automaticly make a beeline for the scaffolding, but can be controlled for alternate routes. Teir Mechanic The first set of teir upgrades must be purchased at the HQ, while the next is researched at the Listening Outpost. Upgrades FEC Tanks -Allows construction of FEC based weapons, including the defensive superweapon Improved Magnetics -Increases damage of units using magnetics, also can create minor shields that make bullet based weapons 30% more ineffective. Needed to construct the superweapon. Improved Relay -Decreases build time of units and increases the range of HQs and Seconday HQs. FEC Shells -Some tank guns are outfitted with FEC shells, which insta kill infantry and slowly damage vehicles. Bunker Expansion -Bunkers and Structures can hold 2 more units. Structures Defences Infantry Vehicles Aircraft |} Category:Factions